The Iblis
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: A mysterious bar, and the people who enter it are changed forever. multiple pairings... Chapter one is Shunsui/FemJuushiro M rated. Dropped due to Illness


**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**For Yorunohime2 on DA^^**_

**This is Shunsui/FEMJuushiro;**

**My newest series about a mysterious bar and the people who enter.**

_**The Iblis**_

"_**Surely We have adorned the nearest heaven with an adornment, the stars, And (there is) a safeguard against every rebellious Shaitan."[Qur'an 37:6–7]**_

_**Chapter One; Friday 7:45pm, Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake**_

Starrk can tell by the nervous way the brown haired man in the charcoal suit is staring at the door something interesting is going to happen tonight at his bar. Another couple... another chance tonight might be the night. "Ichigo..." Lifting his hand up he points to the table with an expressionless glare on his face. "Give it a try."

"Alright." The young bartender replies setting down a glass on the smooth wooden surface to give the customer a look over. _"Hmm..." _

Wavy brown hair neatly tied in the back, a black pinstripe suit very tidy but wrinkled on the jacket showing he worked a full day before coming here; "He is waiting for someone, and afraid they might actually show up." he says noticing the way the man's dark eyes shift to the door each time it opens.

"And his drink?" Starrk asks and Ichigo is already pulling out a bottle from under the bar cabinet and setting it on the counter. "Oi... that's my special stash." His eyes narrow at the sight of his precious booze being served up for a customer. But Starrk has absolute faith in his protege's instincts.

"I might be new at this but trust me... he _needs_ this drink." Ichigo replies pouring the caramel colored liquid into a short crystal glass. "Don't move away." he whispers, a thin bit of smoke drifts from his lips to hover around the rim of the glass.

Starrk lifts an eyebrow at the simple phrase. It's a bit cliché, but Ichigo has observed people long enough to understand how they think. Starrk takes a seat at the end of the bar content to sit and wait to see what happens.

"Here you go. A Single malt Scotch that's eighty years old." Ichigo says setting the glass in the center of the table in front of the fidgety man.

"I haven't ordered yet." Shunsui responds leaning around the tall orange haired man to glance at the woman walking through the door. "Oh... Juushiro... she is here."

"Then have a drink to settle your nerves." Ichigo gives the man wink followed by a smile. "It's good luck where I'm from."

"T-Thanks." It's a widely known fact that friends shouldn't be lovers, lovers should NOT be friends and Shunsui knows this better than anyone. Despite knowing this he still fell in love with his best friend Juushiro Uktiake; a very successful concert pianist and very beautiful woman who is walking this way... in a navy suit coat with a delicate looking red belt tied stylishly on the right side of her slender waist and her hair is hidden by a black floppy hat that covers one side of her face giving her tall body an elegant jaw dropping appearance. _"She is stunning."_

"Shunsui!" Juushiro gives Shunsui a wide smile pulling off her hat to reveal her long straight white hair smooth and tired on the right side by a simple red string. "What a charming place you found." she says looking at the round shape of the bar room. In the center is a rather simple bar counter that is hugged by wooden stools and one man seated near a tall half empty bottle of alcohol.

"I need more than luck." he says to the bartender downing the drink in one smooth gulp. "Just look at her." Those large eye eyes of hers connect with his sending a chill over his arms, but the liquor has warmed his belly. Shunsui has to tell her tonight, the tightening in his chest as she slips off her coat to reveal a caramel colored white polka dot dress can only mean one thing. "I might need another drink..."

Ichigo shakes his head stepping away as the two meet each other. "One wish... one drink buddy." he says lifting up the partition of the counter to walk behind the bar. Moving quickly he begins to prepare the lovely woman's drink only to hear Starrk clear his throat.

"Wrong."

"What? You let me pick out his drink?" he says in a lower voice but his irritation is clear. Folding his arms in front of his white button up shirt Ichigo scowls. "Fine... what is her drink?"

"Pina Colada with one cherry as a garnish."

"Why do I always get the ladies drinks wrong?" Ichigo sighs filling a blender with ice and pouring rum on top of it. "I'm doing the same thing that I do for the guys. Noticing the way they walk and the smile on their-

"Haha!" Starrk smacks the counter with a chuckle. "Women think totally different Ichigo. You have to look at their hair color and the shoes, and then listen to the way the speak." Pointing at the sleek black boots vanishing under Juushiro's long wavy skirt, he continues, "This lady wants him to notice her and set her apart from the others, but she is unwilling to expose any skin to get him."

"I like that." Ichigo replies hit the button on the blender and missing what Starrk says. _"Modesty is rare nowadays." _The word comes to his mind clear and he breathes it out of her glass the thin smoke vanishing quickly.

Over at the table Shunsui sits in the chair next to Juushiro. Taking a deep breath he decides to just spill it out and hope she can pick up the pieces. He isn't good at this part. "So I wanted-"

"I have to tell you something- oh." she laughs holding up a hand to her lips. "Sorry go ahead."

"You have some news?" He shifts in the chair as a tall yellow drink is placed in front of Juushiro. Maybe this is a bad idea. Having known her since they were five and not once have they so much as kissed could mean he isn't her type... or worse.

"Did you order for me?" Juushiro smiles taking the straw between her light pink lips, Shunsui's eyes instantly zero in on them. The cold fruity drink splashes across her tongue so tasty and refreshing to her weary mind. "It's delicious."

"I'm glad." he whispers feasting on her smile. It's been two days since he saw her last. That is way too long, and he has long since discovered the distance between them is much too far. How do you find out if Juushiro wants more from what they have? It's ridiculous, normally he is so enthusiastic and overly anxious to flirt or tease, but he can't bring himself to treat her like the many conquests from his past. "What did you play today?" That isn't what he wants to ask. "Was it something from a new video game or a motion picture?" He doesn't really know much about music. _"How does a former womanizer seduce the woman of his dreams when she knows every single screw up I've committed?"_

"I finally got my promotion." The moment she said it, a sinking feeling wraps around her. "I'm going to be moving to London." she whispers, forcing a wide smile on her lips. It's only a feeling, just a hint of regret on the tip of her tongue as she listens to him draw in a surprised breath.

"That's great." he manages to say, the lie tumbling out with ease. The sun is setting in the window just behind her, letting out it's last bit of illumination before the streets lights will be flicker on bathing the streets with a false white light. "You've been dreaming of playing the Royal Albert Hall."

"Oh, yeah... that's right." Her fingers close around the sweating glass finding comfort in the condensation dripping over her unpainted fingernails. _"I'm not even happy about it Shunsui. I just keep seeing a polite and strained goodbye in the airport." _But she is still here and able to look at his... glancing up she watches his somber face shift into a smile and the words of congratulations slip out.

"Ah, you will like the feel of London under your feet. The streets are smaller and that suits you."

Small talk is fine.

"How does that suit me?" she asks stirring her red straw in the pale yellow drink before taking a long sip draining half the liquid in the glass. How can she be normal? This is where he says something to make her laugh, and she will laugh to appease Shunsui, Juushiro has never minded soothing him before.

"Because you have tiny feet-" his voice catches in his throat, he feels dry inside and out and not himself. Something needs to be said. Reaching out he impulsively takes her hand, "Don't move away."

"Shun?"

"I... oh to hell with it!" Leaning over the table he slides his free hand across her jaw and into her hair tilting her head up just enough to slip his lips over hers. Quickly leaning back he waits for her reaction. He did it... kissed her and it's impossible to take it back.

"Shunsui." she curls her lips in a smile. "Would you like me to play for you?"

"Very much." he stands offering her his hand feeling so hopeful at what they might experience together.

~/~

As the sounds of Juushiro's piano fade into silence, the white haired woman remains sitting on the piano bench, her body leaning slightly forward. Sensing Shunsui move directly behind her back, she almost stops breathing in anticipation. _"What should I tell him?"_

During the time she played he chose to stand in her field of vision, their eyes communicating the intensity of growing emotions above the shiny black polished surface of the piano.

"I love to hear you play."

Large, warm palms land softly on her bare upper arms, slowly moving over her cool skin, and Juushiro shivers from the first touch. Shunsui's soft brown hair caresses her upper arm, he presses a kiss to her shoulder. Turning towards this sensation only to have her mouth claimed by him, his moist full lips nudge at hers, tasting, molding, as his hands stroke her sensitive flesh.

Long, strong arms wrap over her chest, pulling her back against his body. "I've wanted to embrace you for so long." Her surprised gasp is swallowed by Kyoraku's pleased grunt when she responds to the soft licks of his tongue by opening her lips to grant him access.

Pulling from the kiss, Shunsui breathes hard looking down into Juushiro's face with admiration and his chest tightens at the sight of her beauty. Her brilliant green eyes shine suspiciously and for a second he is mostly afraid she might cry, but her smile splits, his worry vanishing as she finally speaks, "Stay with me tonight."

"You are so beautiful, Juushiro" he says, his voice a bit hoarse from the sudden dry feeling in his throat. Stepping over the leather bench, his body slides around hers on the soft leather bench. Juushiro's eyes widen as a pair of strong thighs hugs her hips intimately and instantly she is enveloped in the pleasantly spicy scent of Shunsui's aftershave. The slightest hint of stubble rubs against the side of her neck, followed by the amazing sensation of hot breath. "Ahh." her mouth parts at the closeness. Her head tilts when Shunsui pushes her long white hair aside to fall to the front over her other shoulder. His hand continues to roam over her body, avoiding the area around her breasts to pause here and there just long enough to make Juushiro to exhale another straggled sigh.

"Shunsui ..."

"Yes?" He replies barely brushing his fingertips over the tops of her heaving breasts, painting random tiny circles on her skin, then slipping under the dress neckline to skim over her bra. Greeted with the softness of fine silk he fights hard to not rip the annoying garment from Juushiro's body when she arches into his touch. His mouth finds a tiny spot under her ear planting wet kisses there to quench the maddening heat spreading through his body. But the scent of sweet pea lingering on her skin is making his attempt awfully difficult. "What did you want?" He encourages her, whispering into the delicate shell of her ear, although knowing all too well what she might ask for. Her chest is still arched as her body seeks more contact from his fingers.

Her smaller hand lifts hesitantly, her cool graceful fingers wrapping around Shunsui's wrist to pull his hand closer to her skin. His lips eagerly kiss along her jaw to seal around Juushiro's mouth hungrily while he holds her lovely face turned with his palm so she can not escape.

Not that Juushiro wants too. The feel of Shunsui's lips upon hers is amazing. They are smooth and hot and make it impossible for her to notice when he managed to unzip and push down her dress. The air in the room is comfortably warm, yet her nerve endings prickle when her skin is exposed to his smoldering gray gaze. She tries to turn around, itching to undress that suit from his body but is caught halfway through the move when his hand strokes up her naked back, starting by caressing the sensitive skin of her slim waist.

In one deft move her body is lifted and turned around to face a rather broad, suit-covered chest and strong-shaped chin above the peeking slate-colored collar. The sight leaves her fascinated and breathless for a moment. Shunsui is such a handsome man, a man with broad shoulders and vast needs. Juushiro understands that, and is more than willing to surrender not just her heart but her body to this incredibly strong man. Slowly she leans closer to kiss the tiny patch of tan skin just above his collar while her fingers unbutton his shirt.

Shunsui's fingers tease around the clasp of her bra, loving the dark red color and half transparent lace with flowery pattern. He is caught totally unprepared for Juushiro's actions, exhaling sharply as her lips slide along his throat and her wet tongue darts out to experimentally taste his sizzling skin.

"Ohh." he groans, quickly unclasping and pulling off the lacy wisp of silk is a matter of seconds. Juushiro's round breasts come into view, instantly his fingers are on them, cupping them to feel the heat radiating from them and silky softness of her body.

His eyebrow lifts hearing a small sound escape from her throat when he accidentally brushes over one hardened nipple. He repeats the move several times on both nipples, pleased to feel the pale tips harden even more. His mouth waters, lowering to catch one between his lips, his hand softly pinching the other. Sucking on the tiny, hard nipple he relishes in the trembling of Juushiro's body, knowing that pleasure races through her. The tip of his tongue circles the overly sensitive skin around her nipple, so fresh and amazingly responsive. He switches to the other side, careful to support Juushiro's arched back by one strong arm and the woman moans louder this time as the heat from his mouth causes her desire to spread and burn at every part of her body.

Straddling Shunsui's thighs, Juushiro writhes from growing need feeling her desire soak her panties. She tries to concentrate on getting rid of his shirt, fighting the last buttons on its sleeves with adorable impatience. Soon as the garment slides down Shunsui's torso, she flattens her palms on well defined abs, following every curve and dip from stomach up to his hairy chest. She watches the light gray eyes darken and eyelids drop slightly while he looks down at her, the warm emotions for her obvious in his face, then something like decision appearing in his gaze. In the next moment the heat from his skin under her butt is replaced by cold hardness of wood as she is arched back against the piano and her small feet come to rest on the man's spread knees. With a gasp she pauses, his hands tug hurriedly at her dress pooled around her waist.

Dropping the delicate fabric on the floor Shunsui returns his gaze to her body. Humming approvingly at the incredible sight of Juushiro sitting with thighs spread wide and body flushed on the keyboard cover, Shunsui's hot lips attach themselves to her exposed upper thigh, just above the garter belt holding up her stockings. He continues to kiss the incredibly soft skin, moving to the inner part teasingly running his tongue up her thigh until reaching her panties.

"Ohhh!" Her pink mouth falls open as her body becomes heavy with anticipation.

Pressing one finger to the wet spot on her panties, he swallows finding more wetness soak the silk. Instantly he pushes the thin rose colored material aside, running his tongue up her bare slit, her honey-sweet taste slicking over his senses. His palms slide to hold her thighs from under, spreading and supporting her, so he can lean closer. She tastes incredibly sweet to him and he can not get enough. Licking a small distance to her clit, Shunsui enjoys the sounds coming from above while he gently sucks he giving the tiny button a thorough kiss.

Juushiro begins to moan long gasps of pleasure, the pulsating of her clit and the strong arms holding her captive. She adores the feeling of being lost, so comfortably out of control only able to helplessly move her hips against his mouth desperate to come. Entwining her fingers in his damp brown curls the pleasure peaks, "Ah!"

This urgency in her voice is unmistakable, he sucks at her dripping pussy as she quivers from his touch. Juushiro pulls him toward her, he quickly licks his lips, when her fingers tug at his pants and undergarments away. Again those fearless fingers reach out, this time to wrap around him to stroke the aching, hard flesh up to the flushed tip with pressure and he hisses, "I need you." Grasping his shaft with one hand, he guides the soft head to nudge at Juushiro's dripping entrance, coating it with her juices carefully and brushing over her swollen clit before sliding ever so slowly into her passage. "Tight..." His teeth grit and jaw tightens as her tight inner walls cause delicious friction on his hard cock.

She can barely breathe, feeling Shunsui take her and his hands grab at her ass to pull her onto his cock until he is deep inside. Puffs of hot breath fan each others faces before Shunsui kisses her long and hard, tugging at her swollen lips with his teeth and caressing her tongue with his inside her mouth. Juushiro's head is spinning by the time he pulls out from her entrance and thrusts back inside her body, holding her against his lap firmly.

"Aaah!" She moans with each thrust, a new stream bliss reaching out and gripping them both. On their own her legs rise and wrap around Shunsui's waist, slim ankles crossed behind his sweaty back, while he man quickly gains speed, truly claiming Juushiro's body at last the restrained feelings between them blossoming into a deep hunger. Small cries start escaping her mouth, quickly losing to the escalating, blissful sensation until she climaxes, tightening her inner muscles briefly around him.

Shunsui freezes for a moment, desperately pushing aside his own impending climax caused by Juushiro's tortuously tight throbbing. Determined to last for at least another round, he bends at his knees slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts to aim more upwards. It takes only two strokes before those brilliant green eyes widen as she comes again. Her hands grab to his shoulders, fingernails marking his skin, as she clings to him for dear life.

"You are beautiful when you come, my Juushiro." he gasps, mesmerized by her bliss filled expression, and his pace quickens once more. Soon he is unable to stop, his body focused only on the goal of pushing his new lover to another orgasm. Pushing in and pulling out, Shunsui ignores droplets of sweat on his forehead to busy relishing her in the middle of another climax. His rhythm becomes irregular and each time he thrusts in, he pulls on her hips to get yet deeper, the piano bench creaks out a sharp moan. Need, abandon and silky thighs connect in a heated slippery mess.

Juushiro's body feels so heavy and so sensitive. Even though Shunsui's both hands are occupied, he compensates with his mouth, creating new fire everywhere his lips kiss her skin or his tongue licks. Her breasts bounce from the force of his thrusts and her panting becomes shallow from the lack of time to breath between his thrusts. The heat, now spread through her entire body, keeps growing, setting her senses ablaze and her heart drumming a bold staccato. As the sensation keeps rising within her stomach and on her throbbing clit, her voice lilts, when she calls Shunsui's name, her sheath already tightening again.

"Aaah! I am going to …" unable to finish as powerful orgasm takes over her body. Juushiro throws her head back with a small cry, followed within seconds by Shunsui, as he groans hoarsely her name. Instantly his cock relinquishes it's seed coming deep inside her quaking body. He wobbles slightly, taking her with him to lean back against the piano, his both arms closed around her trembling body, his sweaty forehead resting against hers.

Finally regaining back part of her lungs, Juushiro lifts her head to look at him. "Tell me to stay..." she whispers, still struggling to breathe.

"I will not let you go." he answers kissing the tip of her nose.

"I guess instead of moving to London we will be moving to my bedroom."

~/~

"Ho? He didn't waste any time." Starrk gives Ichigo a small nod as a tiny white star appears on the ceiling of the Iblis bar.

"He wasted ten years. If I loved a wom-"

"Tch, If you did..." Coyote moves over to the entrance and turns the open sign over to closed. _"If you did it would mean so much trouble for me, Ichigo." _Reaching to his left he flips the light switches off and give Ichigo a lazy wave as the orange-headed man goes home for the evening.

The sounds of his steps echo as he flicks his wrist opening up a secret passage heading to the second floor. Pulling open a dark curtain he presses his hands to the stained glass, the street light just outside pours into the empty room. It's just a bed, a desk with a single book, but that is all he needs. Just for a moment he leans pushing at the glass, knowing it won't break, it won't release him. "One day..." he whispers clinching his teeth together. "I will finally complete my task... and you will free me from this prison, Ichigo."

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it and please request pairings! Crossovers are welcome! HUGS Fuzzi<p> 


End file.
